The Chemical Touch
by Fachtna
Summary: HP/SSAU:Severus is a physicist and chemist widely known around the muggle world. But before, he was a normal magical teenager like any other. When wizarding war rages, he is forced back into the Magical World by a Death Eater who has shocking green eyes.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, I am only borrowing her characters so no profit is gained for this fanfic

**Beta**: SocksForDobby (my eternal grattitude for that )

**Full summary:** Severus is a genius physicist and chemist widely known around the Muggle world for his unusual discoveries and publications. But before a terrible accident caused by the Marauders in his third year, he was a normal Hogwarts student like any other. When war rages, he is forced back into the magical world by a Death Eater who has the same green eyes he once loved. .. He discovers that both Dumbledore and, surprisingly, Voldemort are in desperate need of the Muggle science. And since he is the greatest Muggle scientist alive, he finds himself stuck in the middle.

**Warnings:** AU. SS/HP slash, bad language, violence. Alternate Universe. T for now, subject to change. No prophecy, therefore, no chosen one. Nevertheless, another kind of tragedy befalls upon the Potters. Harry's own story will be revealed a little later.**  
**This chapter contains a brief flashback, in order to clear up a little of Severus' past.

* * *

_Prologue_

The faculty was silent, soft steps where the only noise was absorbed by the white walls delimitating the long corridor. He passed several dull colored doors that separated classrooms and laboratories, paying no attention to anything but the document in his hand.

Near the end of the hall, breaking the architectural rhythm, was a big scarlet door leading to the main chemical laboratory.

_His_ main chemical laboratory.

He stood outside for a moment, gathering his cool. Paper in hand forgotten, he focused on the person who most likely was on the other side of this intimidating doors.

Taking a deep breath, he cautiously opened the door and stepped in as silently as possible, hoping his actions wouldn't disturb the person bending over a distant table, absorbed in his work.

The room was filled with low tables and very expensive technological instruments and computers. Test tubes where lined against countless of special bottles on the shelves.

He closed the door as cautiously as he had opened it, and prayed for the best as he cleared his throat, waiting now to be noticed.

"Is there anything you want to say Mr. Sontag?" The voice was low and grave, and predictably irritated at the intrusion.

Daniel Sontag visibly shuddered at the man's correct assertion in the name of his intruder. It appeared to be physically impossible to take the man by surprise.

"Professor Snape, its half past ten now, you have been working non-stop for thirteen hours. The faculty is deserted, everyone has gone home and the guard wants to close the building. You should go and rest, crouching for so long will do your health no good." He finished almost in a whisper since telling Snape what to do was equal to bloody suicide.

* * *

Severus Snape openly sighed and turned to the clock on the wall shaking his head. Analyzed it for a moment and stood up.

"I'll leave as soon as I gather my things, you may go, Sontag. I can turn off the lights when I'm done." He answered with a cold dismissing voice.

Sontag, visibly relieved by his decision, nodded and disappeared in an instant.

Severus turned to his desk while stretching his abused back and arms. He was planning to leave soon anyway; he had a massive headache beating against his temples. But it was amusing to terrorize his assistants.

Today had not been his day. He had spent the whole day reading and analyzing results in circles, getting nowhere.

He gathered his notebooks and scattered papers, placing them in his suitcase. His investigations were going slowly, and the tests he had to do were time consuming.

_I need to find a way to solve that, _he thought while taking off his white coat and grabbing his black jacket. _Classes start in two weeks. _

He gave one last check to the centrifuge that would be working overnight and turned off the lights, heading for the exit.

He kept a steady pace while he walked towards the parking lot. The night guard carefully looked at him over his book, as if not wanting to get caught staring at The Severus Snape. When Severus approached a bit to close, the guard felt the absurd need to bid him 'goodnight'.

"Whatever." Was Severus' lone response.

**(Chemical Touch)**

Snape quickly got in his black vehicle and turned on the gears, exhaling at the sound. It was clearly too much of a car for a simple scientist. But he usually took all the tension out of his system by driving fast to no particular destination. And sometimes, very rarely, when he was in the mood, he agreed to go racing with some race-fanatic engineering students from the University. Very rarely though. And he had had the bloody means to buy it, so why not?

But tonight, he drove in silence.

Looking out of the window, he appeared to others to be examining the countless of light bulbs in the street, but inside, his mind was having yet another debate with himself.

It was at this time of the day that his mind seemed keen to remember his past life. When he was too tired to ponder on his investigations, too stuck in them to be excited by any discovery, and too bored with life, he found himself thinking about what he had lost.

Severus was angry with himself because of this; he was a forty-year-old man who couldn't let go a life he had lost 27 years ago.

But how could he? He had lived a child's fantasy for thirteen years. Only to be shattered by a cruel prank!

A honk took him out of his musings. The light had changed, and the car behind him was getting impatient.

He grumbled and continued driving, not letting his mind go back to impossible times.

Severus arrived at his house in half of the time he usually did. All he wanted to do was take a damned pain killer and sleep like a rock.

He unlocked the door, dropped his stuff and walked straight to the kitchen. His house was neither big nor small, a normal house for a lonely man. The furniture and the decoration were modern but not minimalistic, though every single room at the house was full of shelves and books - even the guest room was a little library. It made it looked older and smaller than it really was.

He fixed himself some cereal and ate it in silence, enjoying how the taste whipped out the lingering dry sensation on his mouth. When he finished and his stomach wasn't as empty, he opened a drawer and took out some aspirins. Muggle medicine was effective, though he missed (quite terribly) brewing potions. They were as quick and even more: usually tasteless.

When he finished he place the dish on the sink and headed to his bedroom.

Crossing the dining room, he couldn't help but to glance at the little shelf where some pictures he guiltily kept were resting. Something seemed odd, so he turned on the fluorescent lamps and stopped in front of them.

They were the only personal things he had kept, aside his countless of book; there was a picture of the old Professor Mott and himself. The man was the closest thing he had had to a father, after he ran away, following the incident at Hogwarts.

_He was sitting on the bus station doing absolutely nothing; he had nowhere to go, none one to go to. Nothing. He was dressed in rags and starving. _

_A group of university students nearby were chatting over a difficult chemistry exam they were due the next day. As soon as the bus arrived, they left. _

"_Chemistry." he murmured, it was a strange word, and Severus liked the way it rolled over his tongue._

_He immediately noticed one had left a book but did nothing to alert the bloke. When the bus was out of sight, he grabbed the book and began to read, and read, and read. He didn't understand some concepts but the book was masterfully written and that helped a lot. _

_He was so engrossed that he didn't notice the man standing in front of him until he spoke. "Kid, why are you reading that?"_

"_Just because." Severus answered and turned to him. It was already sunset. He was surprised he had lost the track of time._

"_You are something, aren't you? I had been watching for two hours now, and not even once you stopped reading. That kind of concentration is unusual." _

_Severus just shrugged and looked away. _"_It's my doom." _

_The strange man stayed in silence for a minute. When he voiced his next question, it took Severus by surprise. _"_How do you determine the activation energy for a reaction?" He inquired._

"_Through the Arrhenius equation and the Eyring equation" Severus openly frowned at him, a sense of confusion took over at the simple question but he answered quickly and smoothly. _

_The man smiled, apparently pleased by his answer, and with his mind set on something, he extended his hand to Severus and said. "I'm Professor Mott." _

_Severus tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. _"_Severus Snape" he answered, taking the hand._

From then, the Professor became his mentor and took Severus under his wing. At first Severus was suspicious of his intentions (he was downright frightened but would never admit it), but later he learned the man was as lonely as a mushroom and needed some kind of human contact. Though that didn't justify why the man thought taking a random kid home was a good idea. Severus had not been very cooperative about the matter, but when the man realized he had nothing and offered new clothes and food, he wasn't as hostile.

And the professor freely exploited Severus memory and dedication, so it wasn't as if he was doing it for free.

The next photographs were from his various prizes, graduations and important events. Not very important, but he still kept them. The last photograph, however, was his most treasured one. It was his old and only childhood friend, and he. He often wondered what had happened to her, his first love, Lily Evans.

Examining the wooden frame, he noticed it was cleaner than the rest. It seemed odd since he never touched them. Only the maid that came every Monday did. It was Sunday, though, so all of them should have been equally dusted. He didn't know what to think of it, the only logical conclusion was that someone had cleaned the picture.

Only this one.

The thought alarmed him since no one usually entered the house but him.

He sighed and continued toward his bedroom, still pondering about the photograph. He went up the stairs and entered the last bedroom in the little hallway.

Severus headed to the bath connected by a door, crossing the room, hoping a hot shower would help him relax.

When he reached it, he noticed the door was open. That was curious because Severus was sure he had closed it this morning. His eyes involuntary drifted from left to right, slowly. Surely he hadn't shut the door, that was it. He was just too tired and paranoia was giving him a hard time.

He walked in and quickly turned on the water. Once warm, he entered the shower.

Severus was still for a moment, letting the water wash away his muscular pain and worries. He had just been imagining things, not to worry. After a moment he began to wash himself.

When he was done, he dried his body, tied the towel around his waist, and looked at the mirror, frowning at it.

He noticed his skin was snow white; probably because he had locked himself in the laboratory for the last month. He had to go out more often, wouldn't want his levels of vitamin D decreasing. He could see ribs poking out a little bit; with all the work he had put himself through he had lost some weight (again). His hair has a bit too long, a little under his shoulder, thankfully though, was healthy and no traces of grease were on it (now that he couldn't spell it clean, he had to take care of it the old way). He needed to get it trimmed.

Severus smirked at the sight of his nose; he had thought he would be forever doomed with the monstrous crooked thing. But when he was sixteen, Mott, as a birthday present, paid for him the most painful thing he had ever gone through: a nose surgery. Muggles were so barbaric! He yelled and snapped at everyone that came close to him for two weeks until the swelling and the pain diminished.

"_For the ladies Severus, endure it for them." _Mott constantly said, just to calm him down.

He had hated it, but at the end, secretly, was grateful. Now he had a normal nose, perhaps a little big, but not crooked.

Tearing his gaze away from the mirror, he exited the bathroom and was taken aback by the thing he saw. A lone book was out of place; they were all lined on the shelf but one was a sticking out a little.

Now, one thing he was _damned_ sure about was that his books were perfect aligned. Always.

He shook his head, walked to the closet and took out some black cotton trousers and a black long sleeved shirt.

_It is your tired mind was playing tricks on you,_ he thought while putting them on. _Nothing more._

As quickly as he could, he undid the bed and walked over the switch to turn off the lights. One thing he didn't take into account, however, was that he had to walk back to bed. It was only a few steps away but he was petrified in the spot. It was dark; he could only see the contour of the things.

Normally that wouldn't bother him, but one black strange shadow was standing near the window.

He went over the things that occupied the room hoping he would remember what the shadow was.

The room was a big rectangle: the bed was right in front of him, passing the bed on the wall across was a big window with dark curtains that only let few rays of light in. Now, theory said that beside the window was a big shelf. Against the other wall was a door connected to the bathroom and a lone desk. The wall on his right was occupied by his closet and a tiny table.

The shadow had a strange outline that fitted none of his furniture.

_Now this is ridiculous,_ Severus thought, scolding himself. _Afraid of the dark like an infant. Surely you just have to turn on the lights and discover it is coat or something! _

The problem was that he did know there was no coat.

So Severus stood unmoving, closing his eyes. He cursed under his breath and lifted his hand to the switch in order to turn on the lights.

Just when his fingertips were touching the cool surface, a hand enclosed his.

He gasped, but another hand came to his mouth quickly, and stopped the sound before it could leave his lips.

_Fuck_.

He had not been paranoiac. Another human had indeed been in his house, and he had all but ignored the signs; now surely he was going to pay the price.

His senses immediately evaluated the other person. One hand was naked, and rough against his mouth. The other one had gauntlet on it and was metal cold.

_A man_, his mind supplied in a second.

Whatever was going on, he wouldn't fall without a fight. Severus began to struggle but the gauntlet covered hand holding his swiftly enclosed his body and pressed it against him.

_Yes, definitely a man_. He wished he could defend himself (if he could bloody do magic, this wouldn't have been happening in the first place).

Severus continued to struggle against him, but the man only tightened his grasp.

After a few more seconds, he spoke. "Shh, I won't hurt you. I need you to calm down." He whispered in Severus ear.

He shivered at the sensation of a warmth breath against his skin. The man's voice had a silky and young tone. His senses began again their recognition. The man smelled of leather and soil. Severus concluded he had been in close contact with a muddy surface recently.

Severus processed the man's words and rolled his eyes. Calm down! What if he was the one pinning the other, hmmm? Then see how calm the other man would be!

At such a close distance, he noticed the man was just a bit shorter than himself, but definitely stronger and sturdier. Brute force was out of question.

How in earth was he going to get out of this one?

"I will retrieve my hand from your mouth, but you must not yell. I am neither a friend nor foe." he murmured.

Severus stopped struggling and nodded, using whatever he could to gain some distance.

He was released, unexpectedly from both hands, and gave a few steps back until his body touched the door. His breath was short, and his heart was beating miles an hour.

( _Why? _He complained to fate. What had he done to deserve this? Exist, surely.)

"Who are you? What do you want?" Were the first questions that came out of his mouth. It wasn't a robberym otherwise his house would have been empty when he came home.

"They call me Mars. I am here for you. I need you to come with me."

"Well, you should as hell reconsider your needs! I am not going anywhere with you." Severus barked, sinking further in the wall, disgusted with himself at being unable to do something more.

"I knew you were going to say that, Severus Snape. But against all odds, please cooperate; I don't want to use force." the man, Mars, answered, moving closer.

Severus was nothing but a cornered animal that couldn't run, and couldn't fight back. He hated the intimidating feeling this Mars provoked. Since he could only distinguish a big shadow, he had no way to read the person that was a foot away from him.

_Oh, fuck._ He really should not have neglected the kung fu classes Mott had arranged for him to take, years ago.

"Why exactly do you want me to go with you?" Severus asked, knowing talking his way out was his only chance.

"I need you to finish a _machine_." Mars quietly answered, emphasizing the last word as if he wasn't used to it. "Not worry, as soon as you are done, I will bring you back." Quietly, he grabbed Severus' wrist with his metal clawed hand and moved him brusquely aside to open the door.

"You are shamelessly kidnapping me, and you tell me not to worry?" Severus accused while resisting again against the man, futile since Mars was just pulling him effortlessly. And that pissed Severus off; the self-rightness purring was pouring of the man like waves, being so insulting.

In the hallway was light was more abundant. He could see the man more clearly and noticed he was dressed in a military-like form. He wore black army trousers, heavy black boots, a heavy jacket with a green long stripe on the back. He had a gun holster around his hip with various pockets, and a massive pistol.

Mars took out some kind of mask from his jacket, put it on, and turned.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but you ought to be glad I'm asking your cooperation and not demanding it like I should be."

Severus, instead of coming out with another remark, just gaped at what he was seeing; the obsidian mask which fitted perfectly on Mars' face, only covered half of it, leaving his eyes on view.

And, oh hell, did he see those eyes. They were green, glowing vibrantly like an emerald under the moonlight

That shade of green was the same one _she_ had, or at least as the way he often dreamed them; Severus was haunted by those eyes. And now this Mars was looking at him with such an intense gaze, he thought he would combust spontaneously.

Mars took advantage of his being spaced out and led him down the stairs.

When Severus returned to the present, he got incredibly mad at himself for showing openly weakness.

Once in the little lobby, Mars turned again to Severus and grabbed his shoulders, firmly shoving him against the wall, looking as if he was just concentrating on something too big.

(_What? Rape now?_ He most fervently hopped not.) Sweat, Severus noted at such a close distance, softly misted Mars skin. But after a few seconds Mars dropped his arms.

"So, it's true, Severus Snape. Magic doesn't affect you at all. Plan B, it is."

Severus eyes widened at the declaration and felt the interruption of blood supply to his heart nearing in a myocardial infarction."You are a wizard?"

Mars answered by taking his wand seemingly out of nowhere, in his gauntlet hand. He was tracing a big rectangle on the floor. The rectangle then cracked and a secret door was revealed. Mars opened it and turned to Severus.

Severus then realized he had lost his last chance to escape when Mars turned away from him, and thought that if he came out alive of this one, he would killed himself for his high stupidity in very tense situations.

"I am a wizard." he verbally confirmed "I intended to Apparate with you out of here, but it's impossible. So we execute plan B: underground passage leading far away."

_That sure sounds inviting_, Severus thought sarcastically.

He grabbed Severus' hand and forced him to follow. "They will be here any minute. We must hurry."

"I am not going, damn it!" With all the strength he didn't know he possessed, he pushed Mars away and ran toward the main door, but before he could reach it, he felt a sting sensation on his neck and fell.

Severus hastily turned around and roared. "What have you injected me with?" His legs failed to respond when Severus tried to move them. He saw Mars approaching with a syringe in hand and panicked.

"A Muggle sedative. It should show its effect in a minute." Disgust clearly on Mars voice as he pronounced the word _Muggle._

Severus vision began to blur and his arms became numb. The neck was a very efficient spot to shot someone. This Mars had prepared everything! But, why use the thing now and not back in his bedroom? Why bother to take him downstairs?

"Who are coming?" He felt the need to ask in his catatonic state.

"My enemies," Mars answered and proceeded to pick him up.

When he stretched his arms, Severus caught a glance of a well-known tattoo in the world he had abandoned under his kidnapper's jacket sleeve.

_Death Eater._

_Yes,_ Severus thought as he felt himself becoming totally docile, as his mind clouded. As improper as it sounded: he was in deep shit, and he knew it.

_Today was definitely not his day indeed._

**First fic on the site! Grammar and other mistakes fixed with **SocksForDobby'**s help**

**Please leave any comment, suggestions or critics: reviews are love.**


	2. I: Prelude

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and alert! **

**And I want to thank especially SocksForDobby for proofreading the chapter!**

_Chapter One: _Prelude

Arousing from the most profound of slumbers, Severus woke up to the feeling of intense nausea.

He could vaguely recognize his surroundings; his senses were failing and his mind was a bit foggy. It was agonizing not being able to pull his body together. He did remember, however, how he had ended up like this.

_Mars, _he thought with all the bitterness his heart could conjure (and it was a lot, if he could say so himself.)

The Death Eater had effortlessly kidnapped him. Now he didn't know where he was, in which county... anything.

He did his best to open his eyes, but it was futile. His eyelids were so heavy that he concluded they must have changed into lead. His hearing was having a better time, though and he could distinguish a faint tapping and a rough voice.

His body, a little less inert, started supplying him with all the information it could manage. He was on a sitting position, resting on a wet and hard surface. _Soil_, his mind concluded in an instant after inhaling and identifying the faintly scent of Actinobacterias. He rested upon wet soil.

Severus, in an incredible display of willpower, forced his eyes to open, and even if it was a just a little stir, it was enough for him to realize there was no light around him.

Now, either he was blind or there was indeed not a single light source. He inclined for last option and instead of giving it too much thought, he focused on the now non-existent tapping, and the rough voice.

Severus did his best to decipher the words but after a minute he gave up; his body wasn't that awake, and its inability to understand something more than rumbling angered him.

He brought forward into his mind the last pieces of conversation he had with his captor and replayed them. _"So, we execute plan B: underground passage leading far away." _

_Underground_. It fitted perfectly, wet soil and the lack of light.

As Severus congratulated himself for being able to think, and and for reaching a conclusion when his mind was intensively drowsy , a soft greyish red light ripped a response out of his retina. It induced his eyes into a mild state of photophobia and causing Severus' heavy discomfort in the process, forcing him to frown.

Since his awakening a few minutes ago, his body had recovered some of its lost energy and now, needing still an immense amount of determination, he could raise his head a little. Enough for him to distinguish a figure standing a few feet to his left, deeply engrossed on something above.

Suddenly, a tremor shook the earth around Severus, and the moonlight, very intense for his sensitive eyes, made its way through the dust that had rose. His retina focused and his eyesight grew close to perfection again. Now he could easily differentiate the sturdy body he knew that belong to Mars.

"You are awake." Mars pointed out, while turning toward him, his dark mask turning even more obscure for the light effect behind him. "I'm glad; carrying you wasn't an easy task. Now you can help a bit."

"Serves you right." Severus retorted with hate clear in his voice. Iit came out a bit weak though; his tongue was numb.

Mars grabbed Severus' arm firmly, and forced him up. He was supporting half of the weight with his clawed hand, until his normal hand came to rest equally steadily on Severus' waist. Now on a standing position, his legs buckled a little under the pressure of Severus' mass but managed to maintain their ground.

Severus wanted nothing more than to resist the strong hold but he knew when he faced an already lost battle. Resisting was absurd if he had no plan whatsoever, and his body evidentially wasn't in any condition for fighting.

Still resting heavily on Mars, Severus gave a few tentative steps. Mars only pressed him closer to him and began leading Severus out of the hole in the ground and into some sort of park or forest. They walked straight ahead for around five minutes until they reached a long road. Severus could only guess which one, maybe Shotover, judging by the quantity of trees and for its close location to Oxford, but he couldn't really know.

Mars made a little grunt sound and hastily moved his head from right to left, appearing to be looking for something.

"Hurry, Travers." He murmured under his breath.

Suddenly a green vintage car appeared in front of their eyes, a thin old man perhaps around his fifties on the driver seat.

_What incredible irony, _Severus thought. A Death Eater driving a car wasn't a sight to behold every day.

Taking Severus heavily by surprise, loud cracking noises coming out of everywhere began to surround them.

_Apparation, that's the sound of Apparation_, he immediately remembered with an almost clear mind.

"You are late, Travers." hissed Mars.

It happened too swiftly for Severus body to process, too quickly for his mind to analyze what was happening. One second he was unsteadily standing with Mars' help, and the other he was being pushed rather harshly into the ground. Once his back was deeply buried in the mud, he saw Mars doing what he only thought could be done only in films or in circuses.

The man was literally flying, performing acrobatic acts Severus didn't know wizards were even interested in learning. Mars jumped, hopped and leaped, dodging green curses with incredible ease.

_Avada Kedavra, _a killing curse no shield could stop. Mars' life literally depended on how quick his legs and reflexes were. His body was fast as lighting, his feet didn't even hit the ground entirely, when he was already in the air again.

Severus assumed that if Mars was indeed a Death Eater, then Aurors were the ones attacking.

_No mercy for Death Eaters, Mars, huh? _They truly wanted him dead. That Travers certainly already was; the car was thrown out of the road by a spell that hit it.

When the killing shower was too concentrated in his sole body, Mars, as quick as a true cowboy, draw the pistol out of his holster and shot. It seemed like a normal Muggle pistol to Severus, and it occurred to him it was extremely _abnormal_ for a Death Eater to have one (even a car was a bit more ordinary).

But when the bullet left the cannon, it came out with an earthshaking bang and it drew path of devastation in its trail, turning the scales in his favor.

Severus' eyes were wide with awe and fear. _All right, not a Muggle pistol._

"Take cover!" Screams were heard and the killing curses reduced to be almost nothing. Thanks to the whole dramatic encounter, Severus' mind was totally awakened but unfortunately his legs and arms weren't keeping up - he had to crawl very awkwardly over to some bushes that were behind him, hoping he would go unnoticed.

No good hoping, Mars saw right through him and crossed from behind the tree he was covering to the bushes shooting his diabolic gun (presumably) randomly while he did so. Every time he shot, a strong dark blue light flashed out and it illuminated Mars' face in such a way, that his eyes seemed to be glowing, and showed his mask wasn't entirely black and had some patterns craved.

He extended his hand to Severus, but before he could do something more than staring incredulously at it, a pure white spell hit Mars' chest and sent him crashing against the pine behind. It was so strong that his body broke the tree trunk and the whole structure collapsed.

Severus felt a warm hand on his shoulder and twisted his head so fast his eyes unfocused for a brief moment. When he identified the person, he didn't even bother stopping his mouth from dropping.

It was _Lily_.

The beautiful Lily accompanied by her flaming red hair, falling gracefully like a curtain of wild fire and her startling green almond-shaped eyes. The perfect Lily had grown into an astonishing good looking woman, but he couldn't help to notice weariness on her amazing but tired eyes.

"..verus, Severus!"

He forced his mind out of its trance and immediately responded. "Lily."

She smiled in recognition and placed herself under Severus' arm, urging him to stand up. "Severus, we have to leave! Can you stand?"

"Not alone, my legs are numb. Mars drugged me." He finished with a disappointed voice and turned toward the place said Death Eater had been moments ago. His eyebrows went straight up at what he saw.

Mars was grunting loudly, fighting metal strong chains wrapping around his body. Had it been Lily's spell? Probably.

The Aurors took the opportunity and surrounded Mars, wands pointing firmly at the Death Eater.

Just when the killing words were leaving their lips, more cracking sounds emerged. Curses began flowing freely at every direction, and a loud maniacal laughter resounded through the forest.

_Back up for Mars,_ Severus guessed. The man had stopped struggling against the chains, but Severus couldn't clearly see what he was doing.

"God, not her, let's go, Severus - you have to stand up! He will cast the counter-curse very quickly!"

Severus forced his legs to do something more than squirm, and just when he thought he had succeeded they gave out again and he fall rather gracelessly into the mud, almost bringing Lily down with him.

_Dammit_! Severus angrily thought, _Could he look even more pathetic in front of his old childhood (lost love) friend?_

"Black!" Lily shouted to the sky.

Who was this Black? The filthy, senseless idiotic mutt? Seriously, the goddamned appendices better began working or he would just have to surrender himself to Death Eaters if it turned out to be the Black he suspected. He would rather die in agony than to accept his help, not even for Lily. Not after what he had done to Severus.

In a second _Black_ was at their side, and Severus thanked whoever he had to thank to that it was no other that a grown _Regulus_ Black, looking proud and mighty neat like the Pureblood he was. He had changed a lot from the small boy he had known back in his Hogwarts days.

_Wait a second, Regulus Black on the _light_ side? _He really needed to catch up.

In an instant he had Black under his arm, supporting the other half of his weight.

"Okay there, Snape?" He asked, holding him firmly.

"Do I look okay to you?" Severus said with an amused voice.

Black only rolled his eyes.

"Regulus, we have to turn tail now!" Lily cried, desperately urging Severus and Black to move.

"Let's go." And so, Black began leading them deeper into the forest and away from the road.

"What are you thinking? The Knight Bus is the other way!" Lily hissed, but continued running to where Black was heading.

Severus was concentrating too hard on putting a foot right in front of the other to bother in what direction they walked.

"You told me to run away." Black retorted, his voice a little strangled for the effort he was making.

_Really, _Severus thought, _I am not that heavy._

"Yeah, but I assumed you would stick to the plan and run down the road." Lily responded with an intense voice.

"I don't know if you realized, Lily, but Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers _are_ down the road." Black said.

Lily made an insulted sound but didn't discuss further.

Severus' body thankfully was beginning to respond normally and they increased their speed.

They ran desperately, knowing only by foot or some kind Muggle of transportation was an option. Since any other wouldn't apply to Severus.

**[Prelude]**

Bellatrix grinned at the sight of a freshly created battlefield. Corpses adorned it like crystal spheres did to a Christmas tree, blood splattered on ground and bushes shining brightly under the moonlight. Mars' bullets had created quite the scandal; various big trees that once stood tall were now on the ground.

_Beautiful,_ she thought._ Few things can equal the beauty of destruction._

Gently walking through the ripped corpses, she tried to identify the Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix that weren't so lucky on making an escape. She had counted twenty-three wizards pointing their wands at her darling Mars, and there were eleven corpses. A good number for a ten minute fight, taking into account the ones who perished by Mars' hand who were already dead when they arrived. Had the others stayed a little longer, they would have been dead, too.

They were lucky, the ones who escaped. Few could flavor Mars' and her bitter tastes, and walk away alive.

Her husband and brother-in-law were standing on each side of Mars. Said man was sitting on the ground, rubbing his neck where she supposed the enchanted chains had squeezed harder.

Mars looked up at Bellatrix and modestly lowered his eyes, clearly showing respect for his superior.

"My precious Mars, they had you in a tight spot there, hmm?" She grinned teasingly, knowing he was very angry about it even though he acted so cool.

Draco, who was behind her, laughed.

"She didn't attack me like the rest; and I hadn't spotted her location. Not happening again." Mars explained, standing up.

"Not happening again, indeed." She said, giggling at his short retorts.

Bellatrix turned to the lower Death Eaters who were still catching their breath and ordered, "Go and take whatever you can from Snape's house; his journals and books might be particularly useful."

Four nodded and Disapparated staying only her husband, his brother, Draco, and Mars.

"They ran into the forest, shouldn't be too far." Draco said when they were alone. "It is too dark, they have the advantage now."

"You think so, dear Draco?" Bellatrix raised her delicate finger to her mouth and with a thoughtful expression simply said, "Mars?"

At her word, Mars immediately walked over and crouched were Snape had been, analyzing the empty spot.

After a few seconds he spoke, "Potter and Black can easily hide their trail," he commented, "but Severus on the other hand..." he added, waving his wand over the mud, "cannot."

At his last remark, soft bare footprints glowed blue, heading deep within the forest.

"Good thinking, my darling" Bellatrix praised, examining the prints.

"So what? They surely know about them. Probably left them on purpose." Draco barked, jealously.

Mars remained impassive.

"They are focused on running, surely hadn't occurred to them." Rudolphus, Bellatrix's husband, countered correctly.

They all waited for Bellatrix's decision. She knew Mars waited only for her orders. She contemplated her options; they wouldn't get Severus back, that was obvious. They could only tighten their watch.

"Hunt them."

At her words, Mars sprinted swiftly toward the Forest and in a matter of seconds, disappeared from their sight.

"Draco darling, go with him, and make sure he doesn't kill them."

Draco rolled his eyes and began walking, knowing Mars wouldn't kill if he wasn't ordered to.

Her grin widened maniacally. Yes, they had lost Snape for now, but why let them off the hook easily?

"We go back to headquarters." Bellatrix ordered, coldly.

Rodolphus, irritated at his wife's tone, nodded and Disapparated along with his brother.

**[Prelude]**

"I will not take one more step until we have a breather!" Black declared, letting Severus go.

Severus was glad; he had regained his strength and no longer needed assistance, but Black refused to let him run alone.

"Oh, Regulus, come on! We have to continue" Lily protested, but it was clear she too was out of breath.

Not even in his wildest dreams had Severus imagined he would see Lily again under these circumstances. Running for their lives from a strange murderer. What did they want, anyway? They had magic; surely they didn't need Severus for anything. What could _he_ possibly do?

Severus scowled at his lack of information. He was better off focusing on Black and Lily's discussion.

"Is he following us?" Lily inquired softly, wand in hand, ready to attack if necessary.

"Let me see." Black brought his hand to his eyes and whispered something inaudible. "Shit, Lily, he is on our trail. We have ten minutes, maximum." He frowned and added, "Malfoy is coming too; they must be following Severus' footprints."

"We have no time to run - what do we do?" Lily desperately buried her hands in her fiery hair, and began pacing restlessly.

"We create a diversion." Severus suggested, upset seeing Lily like these and hoping it would reduce her hysteria. "We give them a false trail and then we hide." That was what Severus would do, as a person without magic.

"Great idea," Black said, excited, putting a hand on Severus shoulder.

Severus sneered at him, and turned to Lily, who was gazing up, calmer.

"Yeah, good thinking. We go up the trees, hurry, you climb and put up some wards. I'll create the illusion." With that Lily turned to the ground and began muttering some spell.

Black grabbed Severus' arm and told him to follow.

Severus hadn't climbed a tree over at least 35 years, and now standing in front of one, he could clearly remember why. They were insanely tall and moss made them slippery. He had fallen once when he was little and broke his arm. He swore never to do it again. Now, even though his life depended on it, he was a bit reluctant to climb.

"Hurry, Snape, clock's ticking." Black said, already reaching a tall branch that was suspended right above Lily.

Severus scowled and followed his example._ Shouldn't be too difficult_ he thought. If senseless brats could do it, moreover, if pureblooded Regulus Black could, then, bloody hell, he could too.

With his mind set he began climbing.

Once his body was resting on the same branch Black's was, he exhaled and congratulated himself.

He turned to Black who was casting what he could only guess to be silence and privacy wards if the spells being recited Latin gave any indication. And then he turned to Lily, who was still crouching on the ground.

"Hurry, Lily, he is near," Black warned from above.

"Coming!" Lily stood and ran to the tree, climbing it quickly.

Just as she was reaching them, Lily's foot slid.

Severus felt his innards tangling, forming a knot deep in his stomach. With reflexes he didn't know he possessed, he grabbed Lily before her body fell off the branch and stabilized her.

_See_, Severus thought,_ this is exactly why I do not like climbing trees._

Their eyes met and Severus felt, after long years, again the butterfly effect on his stomach at Lily's intense gaze.

It occurred later to Severus that Lily could have cast something that would keep her from falling, and concluded that the rush of adrenaline was clouding her mind.

Not ten seconds had passed when they heard soft footsteps. Severus didn't know if the wards cast by Black would also hide him, so he had both legs against his chest and his back against the tree trunk, but when curiosity took the best of him, he peeked a little over the thick leaves.

Mars was standing there, searching on the ground for any tracks. He bent and waved his wand, as he did multiple set of footprints leading various ways glowed brightly against the ground. Lily's incantation was perfect - there was no way Severus could distinguish the real ones.

In front of Severus, Lily and Black were holding their breaths, she with a pained expression, he with reservation.

Mars suddenly looked up.

Eeveryone flinched.

"He found us," whispered Black with anxiety in his voice.

"No," responded Lily, following Mars' gaze behind her.

Severus and Black turned too and found the white gibbous moon shining down their face. They immediately relaxed, but Severus still had the feeling Mars knew they were above him.

"Lovely, lovely Lily," Mars whispered to the air, bringing his gaze back on the ground.

"The whole forest probably is now stamped with Snape's footprints," A cool voice commented, coming behind Mars. "They got away".

"Indeed," Mars agreed. His voice sounded hollow. Almost emotionless.

"He is calling us. Let's go; we have no business here any longer." Malfoy said, lightly. He Disapparated in an instant.

"Because you know you will not be punished for his, being clearly my fault," Mars grunted, before following.

"Not good for my heart!" Black commented after a brief moment of silence. Severus snorted and rolled his eyes, while Lily sighed.

**[Prelude]**

The Death Eaters got restless when Bellatrix announced Mars had failed retrieving Severus Snape. Lucius and rest of the inner circle, however, didn't even blink.

The Dark Lord was sitting on his throne, hand covering the lower part of his face, his dark hair falling like a veil and behind, his crimson eyes evaluating the situation; still an unreadable expression for anyone who looked. His deathly serpent adorning his throne looked about murderously.

_Mars had never failed in doing what he was ordered, _Lucius thought, _ever_.

Bellatrix wore her righteous smirk and delicately sat on a fancy chair near the Dark Lord, making the lower Death Eaters confused with her indifference.

Narcissa, Lucius' wife, was at his side, muse-looking as any other day, but Lucius knew she was extremely nervous at Draco's absence.

He knew his son was safe as long as he was in company of Mars; his wife knew so too but he supposed she was fulfilling her role of a mother. Everyone was waiting Mars' arrival, even Lucius.

Cracked sounds emerged from outside the room. Draco opened the doors, entering with a posture worthy of a Malfoy.

Lucius smirked at the sight of his son, feeling proud.

Mars followed closely, and looked the opposite; he had his head bowed and walking fast and precise, not bothering in refining posture or elegance. His black military outfit and jet black hair contrasted heavily with Draco's dark grey suit and blonde hair. His black mask changed its swirling patterns into a demonic like face, seeming very much alive.

_Looking at them is looking at the two sides of a knut, _Lucius concluded.

Draco walked over to where they stood, ignoring all the stares. He gently smirked to his mother, who in return smiled contently. He nodded to Lucius, taking his place by his side.

Mars hurriedly walked and stood behind Bellatrix, and having no other option, he whispered a "My Lord" to the king-figure sitting near them.

Everyone was silent; eyes flowing from Mars to the Dark Lord nervously, not suspecting what was going to happen, and all betting on the outcome.

_Ignorant fools, as if they were worthy of witnessing Mars report to the Dark Lord._

"Leave," was the Lord's demand.

Lucius smirked knowing he had predicted correctly.

Lower Death Eaters began clearing the room. It was Malfoy's Manor assembly hall, and was wide and big, standing mighty with its gothic architecture.

His mark burned lightly against his arm, ordering him to stay.

Lucius' beautiful wife took his hand and squeezed it gently, which he as gently returned. Narcissa then turned Draco and gave one last smile, and proceeded to the exit looking as elegant and superior as the noble Malfoy Lady she was.

Few stayed in the room: His son, and himself, Bellatrix, Mars, Mulciber, Rodolphus Lestrange, Dolohov, Crouch Junior, Yaxley, Augustus Rookwood, Nott, Rosier Sr. and Avery Sr.

The Inner Circle. Mars wasn't officially an Inner Circle member, because of his condition and past. But he was still standing higher than any other Death Eater, and lower than the elite of Dark Followers.

"Report," was the Dark Lord strong command.

Mars unenthusiastically walked in front of the throne and knelt, but said nothing.

"Tell us all about Severus Snape, boy," The Dark Lord elaborated.

"Severus Snape, age 40, half-blood by birth, but currently part of the _non-magical_ community," Mars began with a rough voice. Lucius knew it wasn't his real voice, for he had heard the boy speak to Bellatrix in private a few occasions. His mask likely made the effect.

"He ran away at the age of fourteen, after a dreadful accident caused by James Potter and Sirius Black, which everyone in this room is aware of. After, he met a Muggle chemistry Professor known as Francis Mott, he was introduced to Muggle science and educated in a highly academic environment. Later he became one of the most important scientists alive, for his various discoveries relating the subatomic space and nuclear chemistry." He paused a few seconds and continued.

"He was working as a professor at a very important Muggle university, and has multiple experiemnts ongoing. On the psychological aspect, however, he is very bitter and does not have a healthy relationship with his co-workers. He lives alone, but has had several lovers. I could determine certain grudge against the Marauders. No magic affects him whatsoever, but magic does work around him normally. Perfect for working in the machine, my lord."

"Tonight was the night selected for his abduction, I executed Plan B as planned but Travers arrived a few minutes later than we had originally established, cause unknown, and so, we were mortally attacked by Aurors and members of the Order. I had them subdued but Lily Potter cast _Da vinctum Mortalis_ on me."

"Dark spell for a light witch," Barty commented, but quit laughing at Mars' growl at his interruption.

"I was immobilized and at the end, they took Severus Snape." Mars paused, looking up to the Dark Lord "Not as planned, my lord," he finished

Everyone in the room smirked, save for Draco, who hadn't knew about the plan by mere coincidence and stood speechless. He had been at a mission when they were informed.

The Dark Lord chuckled and stood, his dark robes flowing down his body like water. His deathly serpent moving to where he had sat, as if guarding the spot.

"He must come back willingly to us. If not, his cooperation will be forced and he won't be of any use for our little project," he hissed.

The Dark Lord had planned everything, and everything was going as he had foreseen. Lucius himself was no aware of the whole plan, and rumor said only Mars knew everything. And even though he stood higher than the Half-Blood, he couldn't overrule a direct order from the Dark Lord. And so he was doomed with the uncertainty.

"Snape, despite his current disdain for Dumbledore and the Marauders, my lord," added Mars, "I have to inform you, still has an attachment to the Light."

Voldemort gracefully walked over where Mars knelt and motioned him to rise.

Mars did so.

Their state of affairs was an intriguing subject to Lucius, no one had ever seen them socializing outside the meetings but they, or at least the Drak Lord, acted as they did. Curiosity was killing Lucius but he knew better than to pry in Voldemort's matters.

"Ah, the Lily," Voldemort hissed softly against Mars ear.

"Indeed. I found no trace of his life prior losing his magic but a single photograph of her." Confirmed Mars, emotionlessly.

The Inner Circle knew what the next step was now in their Lord's plans and waited his designation of the executer. Lucius had his guess.

"Bellatrix" He had made his decision and Lucius congratulated himself once again for his inner sight. Bellatrix was perfect for the job, and more importantly, she would reaffirm her role as Mars' tutor if she were to kill his biological mother. Reinforcing the grasp she had on Mars' leash.

Bellatrix laughed in pleasure and answered, "I'll end her my Lord," declaring the preludeto a very big new conflict between sides.

Mars still remained, at least on the outside, impassive.

**Next chapter: Light side, half of Mars past and Tom Riddle.**

**Please review!**


End file.
